Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is one of the Koopalings. He is considered to be the youngest Koopaling. Appearances Playin' Hockey Larry is playable in Super Mario MHL: Series 2 along with the other Koopalings. Singalong Down Under! Larry made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing Slim Dusty "A Pub with No Beer" at least once and complete story mode at least twice. Helping Mario In Super Koopa Mario!, Larry worked at a portal store called Palm Portals. As Mario is a Koopa, Larry tells Mario to sound the alarm, as baddies are harrasing the store. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Larry Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He's in charge of World 7: Cloud Castle Courtyard. In battle, Larry would toss balls, similar to Iggy Koopa, but he may toss more of them in a row. To make matters worse, Podoboos will be jumping in the left, right and middle. Otherwise, the battle is the same. After Larry Koopa is defeated, the key to World 8: Bowser's Volcano will be revealed. Fighting alongside Bowser and Ganondorf in The Legend of: The Super Mario Bros. Larry was the last koopaling in encountered and he along with the rest of his siblings are fought again together after that he can be seen again in the villians cafe were he could be interacted with and fought again as many time as you want Lets-a-go, Mario Larry Koopa reappears in Lets-a-go, Mario as a boss in the Nostalgic Area with the other 6 Koopalings. He can breathe fire, throw balls out of his shell, and use a spin attack that makes him invincible. He is also invincible to thrown projectiles, as he will hit it with his tennis racket. He can also create blue orbs that - when they make contact with the ground, spawn a water spout like in New Super Mario Bros. U. His personal minions are Lakitus, Spinies, and Buzzy Beetles. Mario: World of Art Larry appears, once again, as a boss in Mario: World of Art. He is the second boss in the game, in Orange Opals. In his fight, Larry will jump around whole shooting magic bolts from his sceptre. In the second phase of fight, he will jump on to an eel and will fight Mario while riding it. The secret to fighting it is to shoot fireballs into the eel's mouth via the Fire Flower, which will spawn randomly from the sides of the arena, and to jump on him while the eel is distracted. He holds the Orange Color Chrome. Newer Super Mario Bros U Larry Koopa reappears in Newer Super Mario Bros U. He's charge the world 4: Banana Beach, thus he'll be the fourth Koopaling to be fought. In battle, he's going to use a new weapon, a magic tennis racket, via of wich he'll throw some urchins to the player. As every times, 3 hits to the heads are enough to beat this boss. Unlike the other Koopalings, he will have a submarine, rather than a airship. This submarine is however airship-shaped, with Larry's face on the bow, just like to his airship in NSMBU and the other Koopalings' airship in the same game and in Newer SMBU. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Larry Koopa reappears in this game as the boss of Larry's Slippy Slope Castle in World 5: Glacier Pass. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Larry Koopa appears in this game as the boss of World 1: Flower Power Plains. Like the other Koopalings, he is fought twice in his world. Behind the Wheel Larry appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 37% *'Driving Skill:' 77% *'Item Power:' 34% *'Speed:' 53% Beaten Up By Something Worse than Mario He appears with the rest of the canon Koopalings in Godzilla vs. Bowser. He is the castle boss of Grass Land (Though a feature in-game can change this). He has also once again taken over Grass Land (turning the true king into a dog again). After subdueing Mario by having his enviornment and enemies grow around him, he faces a new threat, Godzilla!!! He is than beaten up badly. He then retreats to Dark Land. Description The Prince Larry Koopa is the second youngest child of Bowser, who often does damage with his scepter. But do not worry, Larry is an accomplished pilot, full of determination and confident of winning. Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid Larry Koopa is the second Koopaling to be fought. He will fire wand blasts at you and breathe many flames. He can summon Monty Moles to come out of the ground and attack the Wario Bros. If you jump on him, he'll duck into his shell and rampage around the room. He'll get out soonly afterwards, and he'll repeat his strategy. Hit him twice more to defeat the young Koopa. ''Super Mario World Fusion: Part 1 Larry Koopa is the twelfth Koopaling to be fought. Before battling him, he'll get shocked and jump up and down in rage, similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In the battle, he casts light-blue fireballs from his scepter, spits fireballs, jumps, body slams (from his cancelled Super Princess Peach appearance) and spins around the room. Avoid the blue fireballs he casts, the fireballs he spits, his body slam and his spinning. When he is done with these attacks or failed to land after body slamming, jump on his head. This'll cause him to retreat into his shell, spinning around the room. After this, he'll get out of his shell. Repeat this 4 more times. Super Mario Earth In this game, Larry reppears as a boss. Given that the game takes place in the Earth, he's going to be the ruler of a continent, just like his siblings. He will be, specifically, the boss of the Oceania, the seventh world in the game, and he will be the last Koopaling to be fought. He will use a boomerang in the battle. Not First This Time! Larry is the second boss in Super Mario 3D Overload as the boss in Orange Desert. He charges at you. But when you jump on him, he gets angry and jumps. If you are on the ground, you get stunned. After you jump on him 3 times, he flees and leaves the orange rainbow shard. Gallery File:NSMBULarry.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' File:Larry_Koopa.jpg File:SMS3_Larry.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine III: Delfino Peril Larry Koopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra File:Larry_Koopa_SMWU.png|Super Mario World U Larrym3dw.png|Larry Koopa in New Super Mario Bros. 3 Wii Larry1.jpg Larry 5S.png|New Super Mario Bros. Food classic larry koopa.PNG|classic larry in 3D Classic Larry Koopa (NSMBWii style).png|His old look, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled idle animation sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry_ml_bis_battle_shell_by_ridgetroopa-d38d9s1.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled spinning shell sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry_ml_bis_overworld_walking_by_ridgetroopa-d6jts9z.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled overworld walking sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Larry ml bis battle spin by ridgetroopa-d38d9xe.gif|Larry Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled spinning animation sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Modern Larry Koopa (SMB3 style).png|His new look, in the style of Super Mario Bros. 3. Larry Koopa Sprite.png|His Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprite. Larry Koopa (without scepter)- Super Mario Bros. 3.png|His Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork without his scepter. Larry Koopa (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Larry's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Larry Koopa (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Larry's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Larry Koopa 2D Art Upgradde.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Larryttttttttttttt.png NSMBW__Larry_koopa_by_nintendrawer.png|By Nintendrawer Larry Koopa emblem MK8.png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 Cat Larry.jpg|Cat Larry References Category: Characters Category: Koopas Category: Children Category: Koopalings Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Royalty Category:Peach Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Koopalings Universe